No Rest for the Wicked
by trafalgar D levi
Summary: As Bakugo got into the living room, he found his classmates surrounding the TV.He wrestled himself through the mob of students to clearly see the television and wished he hadnt. "On the 9th of november the U.A. Teacher and pro hero Eraserhead killed two of his students" *full summary inside*
1. Prolog

**Summary**

**Bakugo woke up at 9 oclock on that fateful day that would change all of their lifes forever. He sat up jawning and noticed the room beeing completly empty expect for him.**

**Normally at least Minoru would be still asleep by now so doubts started to creep up as he got to his feet still searching for some form of life in their usually so vibrant dorm.**

**He could hear quiet comotion and followed the sound.****As he got into the living room, he found his classmates surrounding the TV.**

**"Oi what are you Shitheads doing?!?"**

**He did not get any response which unsettled him so he stalked forward grabbing Kaminari by the shoulder pulling him backwards.**

**Even then he didnt react. The blonde seemed shell shocked and fear began rising up in Katsuki.**

**As he looked around, he noticed to students missing MIneta and Ashido.**

**He wrestled himself through the mob of students to clearly see the television and wished he hadnt for this wold change their lifes forever.**

**"Ont the 9th of november the U.A. Teacher and pro hero Eraserhead killed two of his students"**

* * *

A/n:

_So, this is my first fic Ive ever written even tho I've wanted to write a story in like for years. English isnt my native language so sorry for all the mistakes. I reaaalllly would love to get some feedback so please write comments. This will basically be lots of whump, angst, tragedy but also comfort. Right, if you're interested please leave a comment or a kudo.__Thanks for reading!_

* * *

"The only thing we're allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made."

~ Levi Ackermann

* * *

He lay in bed with the blinds drawn looking at the ceiling. The air was heavy he thought. Like it held all of the suffering they had been forced to endure.

He seemed to to do that a lot lately. Laying there wallowing in misery. For life had lost some of it's light. And now he was left in darkness tapping around for the broken remnants of his life.

His dream of becoming a hero only intensified after the latest events. Life had been going well. Infact it probably was the best time of his life. He had found friends to rely on and teachers to trust and lern from. He even got a quirk. Life had been going well. In hindsight to well.

Yes, he wanted to become a hero if only to put away people like his teacher. A man who had thought him so much. A man who he had seen as an idol. A man who had killed two of his classmates.

* * *

„Thank you, you were great as always! Mic out! ", He leaned back in his chair sighing. Ending one of his broadcasts was getting harder every day. Back then he really enjoyed going live. Nowdays there's not much he still enjoys considering the latest events.

He stood up running a hand over his tired face and walked out of the building. The once so talkative soundhero did not speak a word to anyone on his way out. He wasn't particulary in the mood. Never seemed to be lately.

As he walked through the dark night his mind wandered to all the ways life could have turned out but didn't. He could have prevented it had he only realised earlier that Eraserhead – he refused to call him anything else – was losing it again. But he didn't.

He came to a stop staring up at the stairy night sky. Looking back all the signs had been there; they all saw them and choose to ignore them. They could have avoided Eraserhead killing two of his students but they didn't. He didn't.

A silent tear trailed down hizashi's cheek dripping down onto the cold concret

* * *

"I'm here to vists Aizawa Shouta" he stated as he stood nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets, "Full name and reason your visit, Sir" he rolled his eyes "Keigo Takami. I'm here to discuss some personal matter with the inmate" the last word left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The guard nodded and advised hin to follow him leading him to a small room having only a metal table and two chairs in it. Just as they entered, he was instructed by the guard to sit down which he did noticing that the chairs were even harder than they looked. It fitted the room. After all everything in here was cold and hard and lifeless.

The sound of a door opening and chains rattling snapped him back to reality and he looked up. Shouta was being led inside flanked by two guards twice as big as him which he noticed wasn't particulary hard when looking at what was left of Aizawa.

The once well-built man had lost way more weight then he could spare causing his bones to jut out at points of his oversized clothing which was covering the damage done to him. His face was pale and gaunt with littered with bruises that went down dissapearing under his shirt. The guards roughly pushed him in the chair and cuffed him to the chains attashed to it. Then they left the room.

They sat there. Not looking at each other. Not saying anthing. Eventually Hawk couldn't stand the silence anymore and decided to break it.

"I like your new clothes. Very stylish"

Aizawa eyed his clothes "Yeah", he said softly both of them remembering their younger selfs making fun if each other because of their clothes. Once again Hawk became aware of how fragile his voice had grown to sound.

Hawk motioned to the bruises "Who'd you piss of?"

Aizwaw looked startled for a moment as if windering what Hawk was reffering to, until realization dawned "Oh this. You know it's a must have prison accesory" he said a wry smile crossing his features which did not reach his eyes. "Its an art to stay fashionable", he trailed off midsentence, aware of the feebleness of the attempted joke. The pain behind his words were obvious to Hawk.

The silence fell again. It stretched on. He was surprised when Shouta was the first to speak.

"Keigo", he said softly

"Yeah."

"Im sorry.", his voice was just above a whisper.

Hawks head sharply snapped up at this. An apologize was the least he expected. And he called him by his first name. he hardly ever did that.

"Shouta what- ", "Sorry, for everything, for pulling you into this, I- I never meant for this to turn out this way, I- I _never_-", his voice broke and he looked down.

Hawk was left staring at him. After all that happened, after all theyve been through, Shouta still thought HE was the one who had to apologize.

"Shou, you didnt pull me into this so stop whatever this is meant to be. Well figure it out. Im almost there. You just gotta hold on a little longer. Just a bit" he sounded an awfully lot like he was pleading.

"Its over dont you get it? Theres no way out so stop wasting your time.", Eraser was getting louder with each word rage creeping into his voice "Ive _accepted_ that Im gonna die in here and its about damn _time_ that you do to. This time there wont be a last-minute saving. So, move the fuck on AND GET OVER IT", Aizawa ended his sentence fully screaming at Hawk.

"No, I will prove it, Aizawa I promise Im gonna get you out, I _swear_\- "

There argument was abruptly cut short by the guards stepping up announcing their time was over. They roughly opened the shackles and yanked Aizawa to his feet.

"I will no longer accept any visits from Keigo Takami." He announced to the room which caused Hawk to immediately protest. But his shouts fell on deaf ears because in seconds Aizawa was gone wrenched out by his guards tripping over his own feet.

Lifeless Hawk sagged back into the hard chair not paying any attention to the dull pain trying to ignore that hollow feeling building up inside of him. He let his head fall into his hands.

Maybe Aizawa _was_ right.

Maybe his tries _were_ truly forfeit.

_Maybe one of his best friends would really die in here for a crime he didnt even commit._


	2. In the bleak midwinter

In the bleak midwinter

Frosty wind made moan

Earth stood hard as iron

Water like a stone

Snow had fallen

Snow on snow on snow

In the bleak midwinter

Long, long ago

~Christina Rosetti

* * *

Absently she stared out the window observing the snowflakes falling down. It was December and the tempratures had dropped below zero and left the city freezing. People barely got out anymore not wanting to be exposed to the chilling cold.

Asui had stopped paying attention to English class long ago. She just couldnt bring herself to listen to Present Mics monotone voice telling them about how the civilization in America had changed after the Civil War. Who would have thought that Mr. Hizaishi one day would be described as monotone?

Everybody was used to him being his loud energetic self but after Eraserhead went to jail he became quitter. Less energetic. With time he started acting more like his former self again again, but still he was different. Nowdays he always seemed to be sullen in a way.

Her thoughts wandered to the other people sitting around her. They all had changed in the last nine months. Some had becomn more reserved like Midoriya or Momo while other became more aggressiv. Bakugo and Kirishima for example were even more irritable then usually and were quick to snapp at the others.

Kaminari on the other hand had becomn more cheerful. It seemed like he was always trying to get the others to laugh. Like he was desperatly clinging to a time long past.

Asui herself had just kept to herself. She didn't know how to feel. Of course she felt betrayed she had trusted Shota after all, however there still was something off about the whole incident. She just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something all of them had missed.

But maybe it was just some part of her that didn't want to belive what happened.

The bell rang signaling the end of the lesson.

* * *

He sat alone in the frezing night on a bench in front of the school.

Yagi Toshinori better known as All Might had been a pro hero for quite some time. He even got to be the number one. For him reaching that position of course took a lot of effort, but at least it was simple. In the end all you had to do was being hero.

However, being a teacher wasn't quite as easy. There were just to many things you had to heed. But every once in a while you would meet some one who was good at it. Someone who was able to teach the students something and be strict while having a relationship to each and everyone of his students.

Eraserhead had been a person who managed both being a pro hero and a teacher and all might had admired hin for that in a way.

If someone would have asked him what Aizawa Shota was to him a year ago he wouldn't have known how to answer. They didn't have the best of starts. They also weren't best friends. Or friends at all as aizawa once had mentioned. But still there were moments were he doubted the Eraser hero.

_Tonight was especially cold he noticed_

_It had been a long day. He wa trying his hardest to be a good teacher while saving people. So today there was that particular villiain who could turn to smoke and blind his opponents. Yagi had realised to late that that smoke could explode so he wasn't able to secure the villiain fast enough. By the time he had him immobilized the thief had killed 4 people. And all of that because of him_

_Now he sat alone on a bench in the park outside the school. It was long past midnight and even though he was tired he didn't think he would be able to sleep._

_He was so focused on the nightsky that he didn't notice someone standing next to him till that someone cought._

_"You being awake at this hour would at least explain why you're always so tired", he tired to joke_

_" Why sleep at night when you can do so during school?", Aizawa was silent for a Minute "What's up with you? A perfect idol like you wouldn't be awake this late without a reason."_

_All Might studied his co-worker for some time. He was dressed in his usual black clothes with his capture weapon and his hands clasped in Front of them probably to project himslef from the siting cold. Finally he sighed._

_"How do I put it...It's like... I feel helpless. It's been on my mind a lot", he cleared his throat " I couldn't save them. Again someone died because of me. No matter how hard I try I can't save them."_

_Aizawa was silent_

_Just as All might was sure he wouldn't say anything anymore he spoke up_

_"You know you can't save everybody, right? It wasn't your fault. This might sound like shit to you but it's the truth. You did all you could and that's the most anybody can expect from you." , the homeroom teacher took a couple of steps and looked up at the stars just like Yagi._

_"You're doing enough for this country already. You're alive and you're here. There are people who gain strength just because you're alive." , again the Eraser hero turned around so that Toshinori could see his complete face for the first time that night. He patted his shoulder and started strolling away "You just gotta stand tall and proud like you always do." he called over bis shoulder before dissapearing into the night._

_Yagi was left alone sitting on the bench. __Yes it was a cold night indeed._

___

If someone would have asked him what Aizawa Shota was to him a year ago he would have answere 'a true hero'.


	3. However dark and scary

_"However dark and scary..._

* * *

_They had locked him up without even once trying to find out the truth. It had been a tragedy, a horrific one that would stain peoples minds for many years to come. Such violent murders deserved to be punished. They should have searched for the true killer, should have actually tried to make an investigation. But they had appearances to keep up, and this murder was a blight on their record. So they needed a scapegoat._

_They came with no warning, and gave no explanations, dragging in two struggling bodys, who he soon recognized as Ashido and Mineta.That monster had tricked him. Had forced him to watch, without being able to do anything but listen to his students beg as he lay on the floor with his hands bound behind him.__He had people from the police working for him so geting Aizawa arrested wasn't hard._

_They just came rushing in, claiming that they had irrefutable proof of his guilt. Shota still didn't know why that monster hated him so much. Why he did all of this. So he just assumed he was choosen because he was a nobody, someone that few would miss, in their minds. He was nothing but a a toy to pass time with for his sadistic mind. Due to his"horrible deeds" he was being sent straight to prison before the trial, a"just in case" measure, they claimed._

_He was thrown into the deepest darkest prison they could find, in the hopes that he would be killed by the powerful prisoners they housed there. The prison was filled with the worst of the worst. People, who's quirks were too great to be set free on the world, and were thus locked away for their nature's._

_T__hey expected him to be torn apart, an attempt to silence him before he could be put on the stand, without any ties to the culling themselves. They hadn't expected him to survive the months they delayed the trial.__By the time the date of the hearing was only a few days away, he was ready._

* * *

Hawk couldn't sleep. Tomorrow would determine whether Shota would live or die, or worse rot away in a cell. Tomorrow would show whether his month long search for proof was futile or not.

Since the moment he saw Shota sitting in his living room with dead eyes he knew that whatever they claimed he did wasn't true. search for proof was futile or not.

Since the moment he saw Shota sitting in his living room with dead eyes he knew that whatever they claimed he did wasn't true.

* * *

_It was the middle of the night when he was woken up by his blaring ringtone. Annoyed he tapped around for his phone in the dark till he found it and took the call barely uttering a 'it better be urgent'._

_Seconds later he was awake hurriedly putting on his boots and flying out the window not bothering for his jacket. He rarely ever heard Hizashi this panicked and if what he said was true he had no second to spare._

_The scene that greeted him when he arrived at Shota's flat was one he wouldn't forget for a long time. He made his way through the police officers but was stopped before he could reach the front door. He immediately reached for his hero ID to realize that he left it in his jacket. Still he tried to get inside but thank god Hizashi choose that moment to come out of the flat having heard Hawk's outraged voice._

_"He's with me", he croaked_

_The first thing that hit Hawk as he entered was the penetrating stench of blood. It was so intense one could practically taste the metallic air.__The second was Shota sitting on the couch in the living, his hands cuffed in his lap. On each side of him sat a police officer as if they were afraid he might try to flee. It was obvious in his defeated posture that he wouldn't._

_Hawk forced his shaking legs to follow the stench and soon found himself in the bedroom which usually was only filled by a futon and one or two other items. Now it was also filled with to bodys and blood. In the middle of the blood lay an abonded baseball bat._

_He knew this picture would haunt his dreams for a long time_.

_The body's looked like those of students. One was that of a quite small boy laying crumpled on the floor with limbs obviously broken. The school uniform he was wearing was soaked with blood and littered with tears. His face was badly bruised and swollen and blood had been pouring from various places on his body where the skin had been broken by the vicious attacks it must have suffered._

_On the futon lay the other body which was that of a young pink girl with a horn one side of her head. The other horn he noticed lay broken next to her body. To his horror the girl was missing most of her uniform and had Aizawa's sole capture weapon tightly binding here instead. She also had been beaten badly and was bleeding from various places but he couldn't tell whether she was killed by the beating or was choked to death by the weapon._

_He couldn't bear to stay in that room anylonger, be it because of the sight or the smell so he stumbled out as fast as possible.__Outside his gaze automatically was drawn to the slumped figure. Numbly he made his way to the chair that was standing opposite to Shota and sacked into it._

_His friend didn't acknowledge him in any way. Instead he just kept staring straight ahead like he was looking right through Hawk. His empty eyes sent a chill down Hawk's spine._

_"Shota" , no reaction " snap out of it" he tried again which caused the man to blink slowl. He blinked again and Hawk felt his eyes focus on him._

_"What happened Shota? It wasn't you so tell me who it was.", but Shota barely blinked another time before tiredly looking down into his lap._

_Hawk mimicked his movement and noticed his wrists being torn and bloody like he struggled against his cuffs._

_"I'm tired. A nap would be really nice right now." he whispered with a croaky voice as if he had been screaming_

_"Shota tell me who it was. Tell me who did that!", he bellowed frustrated._

_" You know what would be even nicer? Sea salt ice. It's been way to long since we ate one of those", his words sounded hollow._

_A deep sigh escaped Hawk before he tried one last time__"Please Shota let me help you. Please", was he begging_ ?

_He saw sorrow flicker in Aizawa's eyes before they became empty once again._

_"I'm sorry Keigo"_


	4. the world might be right now

_"Shoot all the bluejays you want, if you can hit'em, but remember it's a sin to kill a mockingbird "_

_-Atticus Finch_

* * *

He was thrown back into his cell Landung in a crumpled heap on the floor. Tomorrow would be his trial so the guards wanted to enjoy the time they had left with him. It was fascinating how creative people could be when thinking about ways to hurt people. At least they had taken off the blindfold this time. His forearms were still bound behind his back forcing his shoulders to constrict painfully. The left one had already given in causing the joint to pop out.

The only sound in the cell was his ragged gasping. Shouta had stopped trying to regulate his breathing. It was useless with his dozen broken ribs. He thought he heard a commotion outside his door and strained to hear something. Soon he recognized the sound of wheels coming closer. His mouth filled with saliva. He knew it was hopeless but still he couldn't help hoping that just maybe today the cart would stop by his door and one of those disgusting trays with whatever it was they called food would be pushed through his slot. But it didn't slowly it wheeled by leaving him alone in the darkness.

He was a human collection of pain. Dozens of broken bones and the bruises covering his whole body were making his body ache while the lacerations and burns were leaving a sharp cutting pain. his shoulders were dully throbbing from being dislocated over and over again.

Exhaustion and hunger were causing him to be lightheaded. He was being pulled down by them slowly being lured into darkness. How long has it been since he had last slept? A week? Two? That didn't matter know. He was finally getting a chance to escape the pain so he welcomed sleep with open arms.

He remembered when he would have gone for to long without sleep causing him.to fall asleep during a lesson. Back then his usually loud energetic class would get quiet. Even Bakugo and Kirishima who normally would spent the whole day yelling would fall quiet.

How he missed that time. Who would have thought back then he would end up rotting away in prison?

Slowly his thoughts were slipping. It was getting harder by the second to keep his eyes open. Finally his eyes fell closed and he succumbed to sleep...

...just to be painfully wretched back to consciousness by the guard hitting his door. He had forgotten about that. Now he remembered why he hadn't slept for so long. They weren't just systematically starving him. They were also depriving him of sleep by hitting his door with their baton in 15 minute intervals.

Over the next hours he had fallen asleep several times but was always awaken roughly by the guards.

He could hear keys being pushed into the keyhole. This always meant guards. And guards always meant pain. But surprisingly it wasn't a guard who entered.

It was him walking in with his smug smirk. Aizawa would have been more than willing to beat that smirk right out of him but he knew out of experience that that never ended good. Also he didn't think he was able to even sit up in his current state.

"I see the guards have been taking good care of you"

Aizawa didn't reply. Angrily he was grabbed by his hair and jerked up so that he was staring directly into those cold turquoise eyes.

"What happened? Cat got your tongue? Well anyways I actually just came by to check if your ready for your big day tomorrow."

Aizawa mustered up all his hatred and strength and spit a mixture of blood and spit right into that hated face. The man jerked back letting go of his hair causing Shouta to land with a dull thump on the floor. Through his haze he heard the man scream in rage and disgust befor he felt the familiar pain of the beating he knew was coming.

The next ten minutes passed in a blur of pain screams and blood. Again he was left gasping his whole body aflame with pain. He thought he was left alone when someone crouched next to him and the despised voice said

"You should be careful tomorrow. You might just let something slip. And you remember what happened last Tim you let something slip. What was her name again? Ashiko? Anyway choose your words."

Aizawa tried to at least growl but even that sounded more like a weak pathetic groan. He heard the door being violently smashed shut and slipped into unconsciousness.

Just to be started awake 15m minutes later by loud hitting against his doors.

Just a couple of hours left he thought weakly.


End file.
